1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and receiver, including an electronic money terminal function, for performing the electronic money terminal function, and more particularly, to a receiver whereby various bank services such as deposit and withdrawal of money to and from an electronic money card can be performed at home and on-line by connecting a satellite broadcasting receiver provided with a smart card and a modem to a host computer of the bank, and a method for performing the various bank services. The present application is based upon Korean Application No. 97-8749, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the smart card came the concept of its use for electronic money. An electronic money card can be used not only in mass transportation such as subways or buses, but also in stores and restaurants. When a person spends all of the money placed on the electronic money card, that person can reuse the electronic money card by going to the bank and depositing more money to the electronic money card from the person's bank account using an electronic money terminal.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a typical electronic money terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, a smart card interface (hereinafter, I/F) 102 informs a microprocessor unit (MPU) 104 that an electronic money smart card was input. The MPU 104 recognizes the input of the smart card, initializes the smart card according to a system program stored in a memory 114, and displays a services menu, including types of services, on a display 108 by controlling an on-screen display (OSD) processor 106. Here, the memory 114 is comprised of a RAM and a ROM. The RAM temporarily stores data required to perform an electronic money terminal function, and the ROM stores system and application programs.
When a user uses a keypad 110 to select a desired type of service from the services menu displayed on the display 108, the MPU 104 applies to a transmission I/F 112 a command for connecting the terminal to a host computer (not shown) of the bank. The transmission I/F 112 connects the terminal to the host computer in response to the received command. After the connection of the terminal to the host computer is completed, the user's desired type of service and a user identification number stored in the smart card (electronic money card) 100 are transmitted to the host computer. Then, the host computer applies a command for requesting input of a user's password to the MPU 104 via the transmission I/F 112. The MPU 104 displays a message such as "enter password" on the display 108 by controlling the OSD processor 106. The user inputs a password via the keypad 110 in response to the password input message. The MPU 104 recognizes the input password and transmits the user's password to the host computer of the bank via the transmission I/F 112. The host computer 112 compares the input user's password with a user's password stored in a database, and performs the desired service when the two passwords are identical.
However, when a user wants to deposit money to increase the balance on the electronic money card, the user must go to the bank in person and transfer the money from the user's bank account to the electronic money card using the electronic money terminal.